My awkward love story
by AllisonA
Summary: Miranda is new at Beacon Hills High. She meets new friends and maybe a new love...Stiles!


**Okay so this is my first story so sorry if it sucks. BUT if it does please tell me! I want to know if I can do better or if I'm totally good at this. Also tell me your thoughts on the story! Thanks XOXO **

**Introduction-Hi my name is Miranda. I have chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that reaches to my lower back. I'm 5'3 and I'm very different and random. I love to be with my friends and I've never really been in love…but who cares..right? Sometimes my life sucks more than the word 'suck' itself. But there's nothing I can do about it. So this is my story of when I moved to Beacon Hills and how EVERYTHING changed….even my love life.**

**Miranda's POV:**

''_Wake up Miranda! Hurry get up! It's your first day at your new high school!'' I heard my mom shout as I was still half asleep. I slowly sat up and looked up at her. _

''_Get up sweetheart. Go ahead and get ready for school!'' She shouted once again._

''_Mom it's high school. A teenager can never be happy about waking up to go to 'High School'. It's basically a hell hole.'' I replied to my mom with a horse voice. _

''_Ugh, Miranda. I hate when you do this. Don't doubt everything in life, okay? These are supposed to be one of the best years of your life! Friends, Prom, Boys!'' She replied back to me._

''_Okay mom. Whatever. I'm awake.''_

''_Good. Now hurry so I can drive you.''_

_My mom went out of my room, quietly shutting the door behind her. I kept sitting there for about 5 mins. Until I started to get ready. I brushed my hair, teeth found a purple V-neck shirt with black skinny jeans and purple and black vans to wear and got dressed. Then I went downstairs to eat some cereal and followed my mom out the door as I finished the bowl and grabbed my jacket. We got inside the car and drove off._

''_So do you think you might join any sports here or anything?'' My mom asked._

''_Uhm, probably volleyball.'' I replied._

''_Hmm. Sounds like fun!'' She said and then the rest of the ride was pretty quiet. She pulled up to the drive way of the school and my heart started beating. I didn't want to go. I mean there's no one to talk to or anything. I'll be 'That Girl' that everyone talks and whispers about as I walk thru the doors to the hallways. I don't like that. But before I knew it the car came to a stop and my mom looked over to me._

''_Good luck sweetheart.'' She said and gave me her mom smile._

''_Thanks. I'll need it.'' I replied and stepped out._

_She waved one last time before driving away and I turned to face the front of the school. It was giant, which meant more people, and more people means more talking. ''Oh great'' I thought to myself. I walked thru the two front doors and looked around me. Everyone was to busy to notice me. They just kept talking or continued digging in their lockers. Better than I thought…no whispers. I brushed it off and went to the front office were they gave me my schedule and wished me luck as well. I thanked them and left. I went to my first period which was Math and the teacher saw as I walked in and smiled at me._

''_Why hello there .'' She said and smiled._

''_Hi.'' I smiled back at her. _

_She then turned to face the class and said: Class this is our new student Miranda Perez. Please make her feel welcomed!'' After she announced me she turned back to me and said _

''_You may go sit over there by Allison Argent.'' She pointed towards a very pretty girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Thank god she looked friendly. _

''_Okay. Thanks.'' I said one last time before going to sit next to Allison._

''_Hey!'' Allison said as soon as I sat down._

''_Hello.'' I replied back giving a smile._

''_Don't worry, Miranda, I get how much being the new student can suck. It wasn't to long ago when I was the new student. I know how it is but I'll step up and tell you it's gonna be alright and we'll be really great friends!'' She replied and returned the smile as well._

''_Thanks, Allison. That's very nice of you.'' I replied._

''_Haha. So how about you sit with me and my friends at lunch. I'll introduce you guys and you'll have tons of new friends! How does that sound?''_

''_Pretty perfect.'' _

''_Great! Can't wait!''_

_The class started after she said those words and we rested our attention towards the teacher. 1__st__ period zoomed by and so did 2__nd__ and 3__rd__. Before I knew it, it was already lunch time. So I entered the cafeteria and looked around but couldn't find Allison. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed my shoulders and there she was, smiling and laughing. _

''_Did I scare you? I'm so sorry if I did.''_

''_Oh no, don't worry I'm totally fine.'' I said and laughed too._

''_Okay good, Ha. So c'mon let's grab our lunches and I'll bring you to our table.''_

''_Sounds good.''_

_So we quickly grabbed our lunches and she took me to a long table with 3 boy's sitting at it. One boy was tan and had longish brown hair with brown eye's to match. I figured his name was Scott cause Allison went and sat by him while giving him a kiss on his cheek and saying 'Hey Scott'. Another boy was tan as well but had short black hair and brown eyes. _

''_Hi my names Danny!'' He said while smiling at me._

''_Hello.'' I replied back half smiling at him._

_Then the other boy was pale and had a buzz cut. His eyes were very pretty, hazel to be exact, and he had brown hair. Oh and he was wearing plaid, which was cute….to me. I sat across from him and next to Scott. As I took my seat Scott turned to me and said ''Hey, my names Scott. What's yours?''_

''_Miranda.'' I said_

''_Cool name!'' He replied, smiling._

''_Thanks. Nice to meet you.'' That's when I heard a lovely voice, and I looked up and it was him: ''I'm Stiles…nice to meet you to Miranda.'' He said looking me in the eyes and smiling. _

''_You too, Stiles. Love the name!'' I said and giggled. _

''_Well, I don't get that every time I meet someone.'' He said still smiling. _

''_Oh…well now you did. But don't worry it's good to meet someone who's different like that…sometimes.'' I said returning the smile. _

''_Yeah….yeah, I guess it is.'' He said and never took his eyes off me. I could tell this was going to be a good lunch!..._

_**OKAY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! PLEASE! Part 2 is coming up soon…in fact, I'll make it right now (:**_


End file.
